


Sortira ou sortira pas ?

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, the duck is curious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Adam et Warlock font une sortie au parc. Voici une interaction des plus habituelles pour leur duo.
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Kudos: 4





	Sortira ou sortira pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirée par "Te retenir".

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. gémit Warlock.  
-Fais le pour moi. S’il te plait. lui ordonna Adam.  
-Ah ! Adam ! Ça va sortir…  
-Non ! Tu dois te retenir ! Tu m’avais promis que tu y arriverais pour moi. Ne me déçois pas Warlock.  
-Je… il étouffa un grognement. Adam, plus vite.

Un canard passant par là leur jeta un regard étrange puis sortit un bout de pain de sous son aile et s’installa confortablement pour regarder.

Adam le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. Warlock sentit ses genoux fondre sous l’émotion.  
-Dès qu’on sera arrivés, tu te sentiras mieux mais en attendant, retiens-toi.  
-D’accord. dit-il en hochant la tête avec les larmes aux yeux.

L’ancien antéchrist le prit par la main et l’emmena vers leur destination: les toilettes du parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Dans sa main se trouvait une télécommande.


End file.
